erterralegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leveling Up
Leveling up will be a simple process in Erterra Legends. 'As in all other RPGs, you gain Experience Points'' or EXP after fighting monsters, finishing quests or doing certain actions. These points count towards progressions to your next level, which, when reached, is when you learn new abilities and gain bonus stat and skill points, among other things. '''Experience Points Experience Points mainly gained by fighting groups of monsters in the wild, in dungeons or during events around the world. Experience Points gained by fighting are calculated by some factors: *'The monster's level' is the main factor, as it also shows the monster's difficulty for a party. For example, a Level 1 Cockatricke would normally give X EXP, a Level 5 would give X*5 EXP, while a Level 8 would give X*8 EXP. This means that the higher the Level of a monster, the better is the reward. The highest Level of normal monsters are Level 10, which normally gives a high amount of EXP. Rare, Unique and Godlike creatures can be even stronger, but give an even higher EXP reward. *'The Party size and Level '''have a lot to say, as a monster's level will, if they are not very lucky (or unlucky, depeding on the point of view) go up if there are more adventurers fighting them. For example, a Party of 2 will most likely meet monsters at their own level, or lower but larger groups of monsters, while a Party of 3 or 4 might meet stronger monsters, meaning they are a higher level than the party members, but are less likely to meet larger groups. The total XP granted from monster kills will be shared with the group, as long as they are part of the fight, meaning that if a monster granting X XP is defeated by 5 adventurers, they will gain X/5 XP each. *'Several actions made during combat can also give bonus XP. Because Roleplaying will be an important part of Erterra Legends, it will be rewarded, specially during combat. Play well and communicate with your allies, and the rewards will be greater. Experience Points are also gained by completing quests, different tasks and missions, given by NPCs in cities, villages or other places, often also giving other rewards. Depending on the difficulty of the quest, the amount of XP varies. While Roleplaying in combat grants some XP, Roleplaying outside combat will also give XP after some situations. The amount varies on the reciever's level as well as the actions and situation. NOTE: XP will reset to 0 each time a character levels up. This is to prevent overuse of the Max Level feature (see next line) after gaining the last level up. ''At maximum Level, XP can be consumed to increase stat and skill points and change abilties. The amount of XP consumed will be added here later.'' '''Levels In Erterra Legends, every character starts at Level 1, while the maximum level is 10. When Level 10 is reached, you will still gain Experience, but not be able to reach a new level. For each level reached, a character gains several bonuses, all to be choosen by the player: *'Abilities': The character gains ONE ability from their class ability list. This ability must be from the current level of the character and cannot be changed until reaching Level 10. *'Main Stat Points': The character gains 2 Stat points that can be added to any Main Stat (STR, CON, DEX, INT, WIS, ). (4 points instead of 2 to any Main Stat at levels 5 and 10) *'Skill Points': The character gains 3 Skill Points that can be added to any Skill. *'Health': The character gains Hit Points equal to it's Class' "HP/Lvl" (see Class' page) Experience = Level EXPERIENCE BONUS COSTS These rewards can be "bought" with Experience at Lv.10. All rewards can be taken more than once (Unless otherwise is stated). GM NOTE: Remember to make sure the players remove XP from their character sheet when taking these rewards. Category:Guidelines